The Coming of Winter
by ValkyraAnn
Summary: Naraku is the self-proclaimed king of feudal-Japan, and his eldest daughter is beginning to realize just what kind of man has been raising her. Can she get away before she becomes just like her father, or will she give in to the love that can save her?
1. Preparations and Disappointments

Chapter One

Preparations and Disappointments

"Thank you, once again, Lady Valkyra. We will never forget your kindness," the woman said to the young lady as she walked out onto the porch.

"It was no trouble at all, Akiko. Please keep me informed on Akira's health, and I will continue to do all I can to make sure she is returned to her former well-being. I will also do all I can to track down the demon that attacked her," Valkyra responded before she began walking out onto the street. The woman bowed and hurried back inside to watch over her injured daughter. She had been found in the surrounding forest with cuts and bruises covering her body. The only thing she had been able to say was that it had been some sort of demon that had attacked her while she was gathering herbs for Valkyra, who was gifted in the art of healing.

"Lady Valkyra! Lady Valkyra!" Someone cried as they ran toward her. She turned around to see one of the palace servants running toward her.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked as he finally reached her. His hair was out of place, sweat covered his face, and he was short of breath. It seemed as if he had run all the way to the village from the palace, which rested at the top of the nearby mountain.

"Your father wishes to see you, now. He did not give a reason. All he said was that you must return to the palace immediately. You are not to take your time. He expects you within the hour," he said to her after taking a long breath. Valkyra looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Very well," she replied before she turned and continued walking. She went straight to the stables where her horse, Fearnaught, was being kept. As much as she hated being told to rush home when she was down in the village, especially when her father knew that she was trying to _help_ the villagers, she would rather not anger him again. He didn't take too kindly to his own daughter disobeying him, and it was becoming a more frequent thing. As she was walking she heard the servant turn and begin his journey back up the mountain. She would have no problem reaching the palace before him since she would be travelling by horse, and he by foot.

* * *

When Valkyra arrived at the palace, she rushed to the stables. As she dismounted a servant was there to take the reins from her. After she knew that Fearnaught was taken care of she began walking to the palace, knowing that as soon as she walked in she would be taken to see her father in his study. Mere seconds after walking through the large front doors she knew that she had been right. Another of the palace servants approached her and bowed before speaking.

"Your father is expecting you in his study, my lady. He does not wish to be kept waiting," she said while avoiding eye contact.

"_Oh, you never fail to be completely predictable, Father,_" Valkyra thought as she nodded and began following the young servant girl. She was lead down the long hall, up the stairs, down another long passage, and finally to the grandiose doors that opened into her father's large study.

"I am sorry to disturb you, your Grace. Your daughter has returned from the village, and has been brought to you as you requested," the servant said as she opened the door and bowed. The King did not answer, but Valkyra entered the room anyway as the servant bowed again and closed the door. Valkyra listened as the sounds of the girl's feet faded away.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Valkyra asked in a defiant tone. She had no intention of showing up and acting guilty. Being apprehended for her insolence was becoming such a recurring thing that she was actually getting used to this. Somehow he seemed more angry than usual, and that was slightly frightening. She would never let him know that she was scared. Fear was weakness in his eyes. Valkyra was the future queen, and therefore had to be a model of strength and wisdom.

"How many times have I told you that you must **ask **my permission before going down the mountain to the village, Valkyra?" he said without turning to face her. He was sitting in his large chair, which always sat next to the fireplace. The back of the chair was facing Valkyra.

"Father, every time that I do come to you and ask for your permission you do not give it. Even though you know how much I like to help the villagers," she answered, a little more timidly this time.

"Have you ever considered there was a reason for that? You, Valkyra, are a princess. They are much less valuable than you are. I do not like you going down there because it puts you in danger. There could be an attack while you are down there helping your precious villagers, and we could lose you. I am not willing to take that risk," he said in a low voice. Valkyra felt a shiver go through her body as she listened to him speak. She was beginning to realize what kind of man her father really was.

"You, of all people, should know that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself if someone were to be stupid enough to attack us. How much of my childhood was spent being trained to fight? How many hours have I spent perfecting the way to use my powers properly? It seems I would serve as a better warrior than a crowned princess. Given my talent in fighting, my strength, and my powers," she said. Her father shifted in his chair. Her insolence wasn't to be taken lightly anymore. She had gotten away with it for far too long. The servants were starting to whisper, and he was never to be known as kind or weak or forgiving. This had to be stopped immediately, or the consequences would be impossible to determine.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you have given me no choice, daughter." Valkyra shivered again. "You are forbidden from ever going down to the village again. The only circumstance is if I do consent, or if you have protection from our guards. Also, it will not be on days such as this. Days when you know I have suitors coming for you and your sister. You should already be in your chambers getting ready, not down here arguing with me. Now, go where you are already supposed to be. And I do not suggest protesting at this point, Valkyra," the king said as he finally stood. Valkyra could see that her only option was to obey. The fierce look in his eyes told her that this time he meant every word.

"Yes, Father. As you wish," she replied curtly, bowed, and left the room. She hurried upstairs to where she knew her sister and their servants would be awaiting her arrival.

* * *

"Oh, Achika, you look beautiful," Valkyra exclaimed as she entered the dressing chamber. Achika looked up and smiled broadly at her elder sister. She was always so happy to see her. Ever since their mother had died Achika had only had her sister to look up to and take council from. They had grown very close over the years, and they were both grateful of that fact. It made dealing with their father much easier.

"Val, where **were** you? Father came to see me and had so many questions about where you had gotten to! He sounded so angry and I wasn't sure what to tell him," Achika said in her soft, sweet voice.

"Oh, don't worry, dear sister, he has already made me aware of how angry he was. I was called into his study once again, and he was furious to discover I had been down in the village," Valkyra responded as she looked more closely at her sister. Her black hair had been brushed so much that it looked like silk that fell down to the small of her back, while a little of it had been pulled back with one of their mother's hair barrettes that each of them had inherited upon her death. Her deep brown eyes were full of concern for her sister, and in that moment she was the spitting image of their mother. It was almost scary; as if their mother had suddenly risen and taken her place. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress that swept to the floor, and accentuated her curves nicely.

Before Achika could respond, Kasurin, the servant in charge of the girls, walked back into the room. As soon as she saw Valkyra standing there the expression on her face changed into one of anger and surprise.

"And just look at you, my lady! All covered in dirt and sweat! How am I supposed to marry you off if you keep coming back looking like this?" she demanded as she examined the princess. Valkyra's long hair was in a messy bun at the nape of her neck, her clothes had a hint of dust all over them from riding Fearnaught at such a fast pace for so long, and her face was sweaty, with a few strands of hair sticking to the side of her face.

Kasurin clicked her tongue in disappointment and motioned for two of the other serving girls to come over. "Take the princess and bathe her. Then you need to help her get ready, and this all needs to be done quickly! The suitors should be arriving very soon, and will be staying with us for some time. Now, off with you!" she ordered in an exasperated tone. Valkyra was led out of the room, and Kasurin returned her attention to Achika.

* * *

The warm water of the bath helped relieve some of the soreness in her muscles, and she was able to relax a little. The dirt and sweat was scrubbed from her body, and as she stood up to get out the servants were waiting with towels. She stepped into the dark purple ballroom gown that Kasurin had picked out for her. The beadwork on it was astounding, and was almost an exact replica of the dress Achika was wearing. Valkyra loved the way it looked on her, but hated how constricted she felt while wearing it. The servants brushed through her wavy light brown hair until it also shone as brightly as silk that fell to the small of her back. Instead of her own hair barrette from her mother that she usually wore, she was adorned with her crown. She was the princess, and the suitors were to be very aware of that fact. After the servants were done she turned to the looking glass and was taken aback by how much she did not look like her usual self. Not a single hair on her head was out of place, her crown was bright and sparkling, and her slender body had never appeared more curvaceous.

"Now, that's more like it!" Kasurin exclaimed as Valkyra walked back into the dressing chamber. She walked over to the princess and circled around her, making sure every detail was proper and perfect. "Also, such perfect timing, my lady; the suitors have just arrived." Kasurin turned to the girls and motioned for them to follow her.

They were taken to one of the sitting rooms on the first floor of the castle, and as they were walking Achika reached over and grabbed her sister's hand. They looked at each other and smiled little reassuring smiles. Their father and the suitors were to be waiting for them in this room and as they reached it, two servants opened the doors and bowed as they passed.

"My King, and his honored guests, may I present to you the Crowned Princess Valkyra and Lady Achika," Kasurin announced as the two girls walked into the room to greet their future husbands.


	2. The Perfect Suitors

Chapter Two

The Perfect Suitors

As Valkyra and Achika walked into the room the two men stood up, and the King remained in his seat. He was above them and had no need to show respect as these two men must. The two men bowed and each of them held out a hand to one of the ladies. Valkyra and Achika accepted their outstretched hands and allowed themselves to be led to the chairs that surrounded the King. Valkyra regarded both of the men; they seemed to have a pleasant air about them, and held themselves up in a dignified manner.

The one who had taken Achika's hand was very handsome. He had long black hair that was in a braid that fell almost to the floor. His eyes were a captivating cobalt blue, and in the middle of his forehead was a tattoo of a four pointed star. His skin was nicely tanned, as if he spent much time outside instead of stuffed inside a castle as Valkyra and Achika were forced to. He was also fairly muscular.

"My beloved daughters, allow me to introduce the leader of The Band of Seven, Bankotsu," the King said as he motioned toward the man Valkyra had been observing. He nodded his head and smiled at Achika. Her eyes lit up and she smiled in return. She was half in love already.

Valkyra finally turned her attention to the other man, the one that she herself was now sitting next to. He was strikingly handsome and his hair was also long, reaching past his knees, and it was silver. He was slender and tall, with pale skin and pointed ears. His most alluring feature, however, were his eyes. They were the color of golden amber, and had a depth to them that Valkyra found intriguing.

"And this is Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, and the last full-blooded dog demon," the King announced. Sesshomaru let his deep amber eyes shift toward Valkyra and she smiled politely at him. Her father's obsession with pure-bloods was getting out of hand. Even their horses had to be pure-bloods or they were sold to the villagers, none of them even fetching an impressive price.

"What a pleasure it is to meet you both," Valkyra said, her sister nodding in agreement.

Just then a servant walked into the room and announced that dinner was ready. The five of them stood up and began to follow the servant to the dining room. Valkyra kept pace with her father and whispered to him, "We need to talk." He gave her an aggressive side glance, but nodded.

"You three please continue to the dining room. The Princess and I shall join you shortly," he said. Achika, Bankotsu, and Sesshomaru all bowed to the King and kept walking. After they were far enough away he grabbed Valkyra roughly by the wrist and dragged her into the nearest room. "What could you possibly want to discuss at a time like this, daughter?" he asked in his cold voice. The one he reserved for times like this.

"Father, what purpose do these suitors serve? You bring these men that aren't even the usual type of suitors you would bring, and something gives me the feeling that you've already promised the hands of your only daughters," Valkyra snapped back as she jerked her wrist from his grip. It ached from the force and she hoped that a bruise would not form.

"I am not certain why you would concern yourself with this, Valkyra. You are to do as you are told. You are a princess and you must act accordingly, but if you insist I shall tell you." His dark eyes were piercing as he stared at her; both of them standing tall and stubborn. "As you are well aware there are those in this world that wish I had not claimed this land as mine. However, I earned it. I have fought and defeated many people for this throne and some say it was ill-gotten. Demons are running rampant in my kingdom and they must be stopped. I don't care much about the people, but I must protect them regardless. Bankotsu is the leader of the Band of Seven. They are a mercenary group, and it is to our best interest if we have a reason to keep them on our side. Therefore, he will be wed to Achika, and she will bear him many children. Sesshomaru is not only the Lord of the Western Lands, but he is also a full-blooded demon, and the son of the strongest of the dog demons. He is willing to give help by providing us with more armies, and you will have a fellow demon to breed with. Your children will be pure, and royal," the King explained. Valkyra felt her anger growing. He was getting rid of his daughters as if they were something to trade. As if they were nothing more than things to be bargained for.

"Are you honestly telling me that you have sold us to these men so you can continue your demon hunts?" Valkyra half-yelled at her father. His expression immediately changed. He had seemed intense moments before, but now he was furious.

"Valkyra, you are my eldest child. You are the crowned Princess, and future Queen of this land. But I feel that I must remind you of the fact that I am your Father, and the King. I am the most feared and most powerful demon in this land and you will not disobey or disrespect me any further or you will certainly learn what the wrath of Naraku truly entails!" Valkyra shrunk back as her father's voice continued to rise and he took a few steps closer. The next thing she knew her cheek was burning. It had happened so quickly that she hadn't realized what was going on. A gasp escaped her lips and she reached up to feel her red-hot cheek. She looked at him with surprise, and then anger. His face was stone, and unchanging. He was still angry, and she was sure he would stay that way for a long time. "Now, you will go freshen up and when you are ready you will come down to the dining hall. You will sit at the table, and you will enjoy the company of your future husband and tomorrow the preparations for your union will begin and if I hear you complaining you will regret it," Naraku's voice was deep and Valkyra knew she had finally crossed the line. His eyes, which were usually a dark brown, had turned red in his rage. His long raven colored hair seemed as if it was pulsing with electricity.

"Yes, your grace, as you wish," she said in a small voice. He took a few steps back and examined her. She still looked beautiful, but she now had a bright red mark on her cheek and tears were slowly escaping her eyes. He gave her another stern look just before she bowed and quickly left the room. He stood there for a minute to compose himself. Then he took a deep breath before he left the room. He couldn't keep his guests waiting much longer.

* * *

Once Valkyra had left the room she began running. She ran all the way to her room and didn't stop until she had slammed the door behind herself. She was gasping for breath and tears were flowing freely from her eyes. She leaned against the door and slowly sank to the floor. She would allow herself a few minutes of weakness before she got up, gained her composure, and returned to the dining hall. She was a nineteen year old Princess that still wasn't married, which was quite the scandal. She had other things on her mind, however. She had never wanted this life. She just wanted to be happy, and live a small quiet life. Her father wouldn't hear of it. She was perfectly trained on how to use a sword, how to shoot a bow and arrow, hand to hand combat, and she had her powers on top of all that. She was also trained in the art of being a lady. Being proper and knowing when to be silent were things she was supposed to know very well, but she always had a problem with the silent part. If she was so powerful, why did she have to worry about what she said?

"Okay, Valkyra, pull yourself together," she whispered to herself. She walked over to her looking-glass and examined the damage. Her cheek had faded to a light pink and she seemed only slightly covered with sweat. It wasn't nearly as bad as she had expected. After brushing through her hair a few times and making sure she looked presentable again she began the long walk back down to the dining hall. As much as she didn't want to return and spend the rest of the evening pretending to be pleasant, she knew she had to and that would be the hardest part of it all.

* * *

"Oh, sister, I am so glad you've finally returned!" Achika shouted as the servants announced Valkyra's arrival. They both bowed and shut the doors. Dinner was already laid out across the enormous table and Achika, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, and Naraku were already halfway through the meal.

"I am terribly sorry for my disappearance. I hope I didn't miss too much," she replied as she crossed the room to sit next to Sesshomaru, and to the right of Naraku who was at the head of the table. She smiled gently at Sesshomaru, but he didn't seem convinced. He acted as if he knew something had happened that Valkyra was ignoring.

"So sorry that you missed the beginning, but I cannot express how glad we are for your return, my lady," Bankotsu said in his sweet, deep voice. It was hard to believe that he was a mercenary. He was expected to be feared and deadly, but when he spoke it was with the voice of an angel. Maybe that helped him lure in some of his prey. Valkyra nodded politely and turned her attention to Achika, who was beaming and seemed to glow.

"Yes, sister, we were just discussing the terrible ordeal of the Demon War," she reached and grabbed another roll to nibble on.

"Ah, that dreadful thing; I'm sure we're all tired of it and with the help of you both it will hopefully be over soon." Naraku shot Valkyra a warning glance as she finished talking, and she tried to ignore him.

"My lady, you need not concern yourself with these matters. I'm sure you can easily keep the care of this castle running as we all fight this war," Bankotsu mused as he took another swig of his drink and winked at Sesshomaru, who didn't seem amused with his rambling. Valkyra guessed he was not drinking tea. A smile played across her face however, and Achika actually began laughing. "I'm sorry, did I miss the joke?" he asked, with a sincerely confused look on his face.

"You must have me mistaken for some other princess, sir. I am Valkyra. Also known as Miyuki, and I'm certain you'll do well to remember that," she said between Achika's giggles. Bankotsu's face showed his shock, and he laughed.

"You aren't serious. You are a princess. There is no way that you can also be Naraku's top assassin," he mused. Naraku's expression confirmed his uncertainty, however. He slumped down into his chair and seemed defeated. Miyuki was known throughout the land as a ruthless assassin. Naraku's best and least merciful. If you made it on Naraku's list and Miyuki got your name, you were as good as dead that moment. No one knew what she looked like or where she came from, but here she sat. Just across the table from him. A better killer than he was.

"You underestimate my daughters, Bankotsu. You will soon learn what the daughters of Naraku are truly like. For now, I fear, we must all retire to our chambers. It has been a long night and tomorrow is the beginning of the preparations," Naraku said as he looked at Bankotsu. His eyes seemed as if he was actually laughing on the inside. How could anyone doubt the strength of his own blood? His daughters would soon show the two of them how well-bred and well-trained they truly were.

Bankotsu, Achika, Valkyra, and Sesshomaru all stood as Naraku finished speaking. They bowed to the king and left the room. Bankotsu and Sesshomaru were both greeted by servants and led to their chambers. Achika intertwined her arm with Valkyra's and she looked happily at her sister.

"I feel as if that went rather well. Let's hope you don't run off next time!" Achika gushed as they walked toward their own chambers. Valkyra nodded, but said nothing. She had too much on her mind, and she was looking forward to the prospect of sleep. Achika didn't seem to mind her silence. Once they reached the second floor Achika kissed her sister on the cheek, which was still a little sore, and ran off toward her room. Valkyra's was next to the library, just as she liked it, and as she walked by it she ran her hand across the door. She sighed heavily and entered her room once again, eager for the comfort of her bed after such a long and eventful day.


End file.
